Blinded by Love
by danceforlove23
Summary: He liked her but she was too blind to see who he really is. Full summary insde. Changed story line. R&R. TxG
1. Go Suck Face Somwhere Else!

**He wanted her but she was dating the basketball team's rival. One day they he runs into her and hewants to hang out. When she sees who he really is she starts to like him. What happens when they find out they are falling for each other? TxG**

Chapter One:

Gabriella walked into school with her bestfriend, Taylor Mckessie at her side. They walked down to their lockers and saw one of the cheerleaders making out with the basketball captain. Troy Bolton. He was the God of the school. Every girl threw themselves at him and every guy envied him. Except Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella was the most popular girl in school. She was head cheerleader and volleyball and basketball captain. Taylor was also popular but not as much as Gabriella. All the girls were jealous of her but didn't dare to mess with her. All the guys wanted her but didn't dare ask her out. She was dating their rival. Chris Chavez, the West High Knight basketball captain.

"Yay! We get to sit here and watch Bolton suck face with Amanda in front of our lockers. " Gabriella said sarcastically.

Taylor walked over and tapped him on the shoulder while Gabriella just stood there and watched.

"What do you want?!" He said angrily when he pulled away.

She rolled her eyes. "Could you and your slut go suck face somewhere else?"

"Whatever. Later Amanda." He walked pass Gabriella and winked at her.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and walked over to her locker.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." Taylor closed her locker and walked with Gabriella to homeroom.

Once they reached homeroom they saw Troy sitting on his desk and his bestfriend, Chad Danforth talking to him from the desk right next to Troy's. Gabriella walked to her desk in front of Troy's and sat down.

"Looking good Montez." Troy whispered in her ear.

"Get a life Bolton." She said pulling out her mirror to check her makeup.

The bell rung and everyone immediately got quiet.

Mrs. Darbus walked in and took roll. After her announcements she let everyone talk until the bell.

Gabriella turned to Taylor."So you coming to mine today?"

"Yeah." The bell rung and everyone rushed out.

At the end of the day Gabriella and Taylor went to her car and drove to her house. Gabriella lived in a mansion with 7 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms, a 5 car garage, a game room, basketball and volleyball courts, a pool, a jacuzzi, and a movie theater.

They walked into her house and went up stairs to her room. She had a master bedroom with balcony, huge glass window, a queen bed, and a huge walk-in closet.

They set their stuff on the floor and sat on her bed.

"So, there's a party tomorrow. You up for it?" Gabriella said as she laid down.

"Sure. What are we going to wear?"

Gabriella jumped up and ran to her closet. She came out with a pair of dark skinny jeans, a blue halter top and a pair of 6 inch blue heels.

"Cute. Jewelry?" Taylor asked from the bed.

Gabriella went over to her vanity and grabbed a black necklace with some black hoops and bracelets to match.

"Okay. I was thinking I should wear the same but instead of blue I wear red."

"Great. Now I just have to make sure Chris doesn't know or he'll come."

"That wont be good."

**Please review. This was my first time writing a story! Xoxo, Lilly(:**


	2. Over

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:

"Gabriella,Taylor is here!" her mother, Gina Montez called from downstairs.

She grabbed her cell phone, lip gloss, and house key before she went downstairs.

"Hey Taylor." She said as she hugged her.

"Hey Gabs. You ready?"

She nods and kisses her mom on the cheek. "Bye Mom."

"Bye honey. Don't stay out too late." She said as they headed out the door.

They got into Taylor's car and drove off.

"So what did you tell Chris?" Taylor asked as she pulled up to the house.

"Well, he knows about the party but I told him that we were going to just stay at your house and watch movies." She said as they got out of the car and approached the house.

They walked in and the party was already at full blast. There were couples in the middle of the room grinding on each other to the music. There were couples making out on the couches and stairs. Everyone had a beer in their hand and was enjoying their night.

"Hey Gabby and Taylor!" Everyone greeted them.

"Hey." They said in unison.

They went over to the dance floor and started dancing. After an hour of dancing they grabbed a beer and sat down to rest.

The whole time guys kept trying to

Chad came up to them and smiled. "Hey ladies."

"Hi Chad." Taylor said shyly as she blushed.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked as he held out his hand for her.

She looked at Gabriella.

"Go ahead Tay. I'm just gonna go get a drink."

"Don't drink the punch!" Chad called as she walked away.

"Okay!" She called over her shoulder.

She headed toward the table, grabbed a beer, and popped it open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having another beer she heard some yelling so she ran outside.

"What are you doing here Chavez?" Troy yelled angrily.

"You know why Bolton. Where's my girl?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Chris?" she said as she approached them. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is, what are _you_ doing here?!"

"I came to a wildcat party, so what?"

"You told me you were at Taylor's." he grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

"No, let go of me." She said as she struggled to get out of his hold.

Troy stepped up."Let go of her man."

"Or what?" Chris said as he grasped her arm tighter.

Troy punched him in the nose and he fell to the floor. "I told you to let go of her."

"You're going to regret that Bolton." He said as he held onto his nose

"Whatever."He looked at Gabriella. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She looked at Chris and bent down next to him. He tried to hug her but she just pushed him away and slapped him. "We are over. Don't ever talk to me again!"

She got up and walked Troy's car with him.

They got in and drove off.

He looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face. "Gabby, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She just nodded and leaned her head against the window.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It's going to be alright." He whispered to her.

Once they reached her house he saw they she was fast asleep. He got out of the car and went to go open her door. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. He went upstairs and laid her across her bed. Once she was under the covers he kissed her on the forehead and went to leave.

"Troy?" she said quietly as she sat up.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around.

"Thanks." She said as she got up and hugged him.

He returned the embrace."Anytime."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked hesitantly.

He just nodded and laid down on the bed with her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"If he comes near you just tell me or Chad and we'll take care of it."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart whole night they laid with eachother and just listened to eachother's steady breathing.

**Oooo. Is Troyella getting close? Find out next chapter!**

**And sorry about the summary. I'm going to change that. I'm changing the story so its going in a whole new direction now!**

**Ha,and i know what all of yall are thinking, "She sucks at this!"**

**if you're saying that, Thank you!**

**Lol. this is my first time writing a story so please cut me some slack!**

**Xoxo, Lilly(:**


	3. It's not over

**_Sorry for not updating sooner! My brother has been hogging the laptop. But yeah. My friends have this theory that Vanessa is pregnant! I don't know if it's true but tell me what you think. And some people even say that her and Zac broke up but are pretending to be together! Wow,i hope that's not true. But yes,I'm kinda late on all of this news on Zanessa. I've been busy with dancing and tennis. Ha,enough of this gossip and small talk! On with the story. Enjoy(:_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three:

As she opened her eyes she saw Troy still asleep and smiled.

She sat up fast and thought to herself, "Why am I smiling? Am I starting to like him?"

She saw him slowly open his eyes and she looked at him.

"Morning." He said as he stretched out his arms.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"Well," he said as he got up,"I should get home."

She got up and walked to her balcony door. "My mom is probably up so you should go down from the balcony."

"Alright." He walked over to her and kissed her on her head."Bye Brie." He climbed down the tree and ran out the gate to his car.

Gabriella sighed and went to go take a shower.

Monday morning was soon here and everybody was still talking about what happened with Chris, Troy, and Gabriella.

Troy was at his lockere talking to his friends when he saw a brunette walking down the hall.

"I'll see you guys later." He said as he made his way over to her.

"Hey Brie."

"Hi." She said quietly.

"How you feeling?" He said as they slowly made their way to her locker.

"Okay…"

Once they made it to her locker he embraced her in a tight hug."It's okay. If you need anything im here for you."

She smiled up at him."Thanks Troy."

The bell rang and they walked with each other to their homeroom.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Troy was by Gabriella every second since they had every class together and Gabriella pretty much liked it. She didn't know what it was but she knew that the old Troy she knew was gone.

After school they met up at their lockers, which were side by side, and were going to go to Gabriella's house to hang out.

As they walked out of the school together Gabriella stopped in her tracks and froze. Troy followed her gaze and clenched his fist. He felt her put her hand on his arm and immediately relaxed. There, in the school parking lot, was Chris leaned against his car.

He took his sunglasses off and looked at Troy and Gabriella. They slowly walked up to him and he just glared at them.

"What the fuck do you want Chris?!" he said as he gave him a death glare.

"We didn't get to finish what we started Friday night." He said as he stood up straight.

"This isn't the place or the time for it so why don't you just leave?" he said,putting Gabriella slightly behind him.

"So,you think that you can take my girl away from me?" He said,going towards him.

They came face to face and Troy was about to punch him in the face, then he felt a Gabriella tugging on his arm.

"No Troy." She said with a pleading voice.

"Chavez! I suggest you leave." Chad said as he walked up with Zeke.

"Stay out of it Danforth!"

"Leave,now!" Zeke said when they finally got to Troy's side.

"I'll see you when you're friends aren't here to protect you. This isn't over Bolton." Chris said as he got into his car and drove off.

"Are you two okay?" Chad asked when his car was out of sight.

They both just nodded.

"Don't worry about it man. But hey, we got to go. Call us if he shows up again." Zeke said.

"Alright. Later." He said as they walked off.

"Come on." He said quietly to Gabriella as he grabbed her hand.

They got in the car and were quiet the whole way to Gabriella's.

Once they reached her house they got out of the car and went inside. Troy sat down on the couch while Gabriella went to go get them two bottles of water.

She handed him the water and sat next to him.

"So," She said as she played with her thumbs."What do you want to do?"

"You choose."

"Um…watch a movie in my room or just hang out up there?"

"Movie."

"Okay." They got up and headed upstairs to Gabriella's room.

Gabriella just grabbed a movie, not bothering to see what it was, and put it in while Troy sat on the edge of the bed looking at her room.

She sat down in the middle of her bed and took a drink of her water.

"Why are you all the way over there?" She asked as she grabbed one of her pillows. He just shrugged and she pulled him to the middle of them bed with her and somehow he landed on top of her.

"Um…" he said awkwardly, surprised at their position but didn't dare to move.

She let out a soft laugh and just looked up at him.

Before she knew it his lips were on hers.

**_Ahhh! They finally kissed! Lol. Well, I wonder how long this story is going to go on. I think I'm going to do about 10 chapters. Once it ends I will be starting a new one, I just need a idea for it. If you have any then private message me and I'll see if I like it. But I'll defniatly try to update on this one more often. I'll try to finish this story before I go to California, which is in about 2 months!_**

**_Xoxo, Lilly(:_**


	4. Author's Note

_Hey Guys._

_Sorry About Never Really Updatinq._

_I've been busy with volleyball & alot of other stuff._

_Bu today I'm sadly sick....(Bleh!)_

_So I was going to write a new chapter but...._

_Honestly,I don't feel well enough to write one._

_But thanks to _**smileforthecamera.x**

_(previously known as _**SerenityStarz**_)_

_for everything(:_

_I would love to sit here and write stuff all day but I really need to get some rest._

_But if yall have any ideas for _**Chapter 4**_, _

_please just send me a private message(:_

**_xoxo,_**

**_zanessa-love23 Aka Lilly3_******


End file.
